Marsball
friend}} Marsball is the 4th planet in the solar system and is the main target of numerous spacecraft, unmanned and future manned missions. It has 144,798,500 km² of surface area. Marsball can into the second biggest mountain in the solar system, Olympus Mons (before Rheasilvia on asteroid Vestaball). Also rumored to have pyramids and a giant face, but USAball insist it's just shadows. In 2015, NASA officially claimed that they have discovered liquid water on Marsball's surface. Humans will come here at the earliest in 2030s or 2024 thanks to SpaceX. Composition One of his striking features is his red-orange surface, which results from the presence of iron oxides. Otherwise, his composition should be rather similar to Earthball and Venusball, with a metallic core and a silicate mantle. Surface Features Marsball holds many surface features that are of particular interest for scientists. With a (relatively) thick atmosphere, like Earthball, his surface is constantly changing through weathering and erosion. However, with the absence of plate tectonics or volcanic activity, as well as the lack of liquid water, many of his features are exclusive only to him. There is a formation that has the appearance of morse code. If "decoded," it reads out the Communist Manifesto: [https://www.sciencealert.com/astronomers-just-discovered-a-morse-code-message-in-the-dunes-of-mars NEE NED ZB 6TNN DEIBEDH SIEFI EBEEE SSIEI ESEE SEEE!!] 'Liquid Water' Marsball has long been assumed to hold liquid water. However, many countryballs were dissapointed when lander probes sent back evidence of a dry, desolate world. However, in 2015, NASA announced that liquid water exists on Marsball's surface, albeit for very short periods of time. It is thought the water comes from underground ice resoviours, which melt. The water is then drawn up to the surface where it can flow, before it literally vaporizes, freezes, and sublimates all at once. Orbit - Rotation Its orbital period is 687 Earth days.His solar day is only slightly larger than a day on Earth: 24 hours, 39 minutes and 35,244 seconds. TBA Moons Marsball has two moons; both are captured asteroids. #Phobosball #Deimosball Politics Marsball is a marxist-leninist that hates the fact that a private company is sending him a space project for profit like reality TV shows and advertising. Marsball is allied mainly to Sovietball and is currently supported by UKball against Franceball. Marsball also hates USAball, as one American astronaut gives one footstep on Mars, he will attack the astronaut with his deadly dust storms and frostbite. The only country all to have a "colony" on Marsball is the Aerican Empireball micronation. Personality Marsball is violent and reactionary, often crashing into Earthball if a countryball attacks or threatens him and will sometimes throw meteors at approaching spacecraft if they contain a reality TV show set. Who can into Mars? * USAball - probes and rovers, was of first to orbit and land success complete! * Soviet Unionball and Russiaball - orbiters and first lander which malfunctioned in less than 20 seconds. * EUball - all of Europe (UK, France, Italy, Spain, Portugal, etc.). Is also known as ESAball. (We can into findings 6balls on Mars). * Indiaball - first attempt success? I am of impressed. Has more plans. * Chinaball - tried, but failed. Will be here soon. * Japanball - tried and failed. But will be here soon. Gib porno! * UAEball - want to be a first muslim country, who send their space probe here in 2021. Category:Planetballs Category:Solar system